


In Death's Embrace

by xxHoneyBeexx



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Death, Destruction, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masochism, McReaper, NSFW, One Night Stands, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Short One Shot, Smut, Soulmates, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, True Love, mcreyes - Freeform, smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: He knows he shouldn't do it. Saving Reaper should be the last thing on Jesse's mind but he can't help it. That man used to be someone he loved and not even betrayal and death has been able to take that away. He is a foolish cowboy with a love sick heart, willing to do anything for the man he loves.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In Death's Embrace

"Put the fuckin' gun down now! I'll kill you my damn self! You lay another goddamn hand on him, I'll fill your body with so many damn bullets!" 

Jesse screamed at the grey haired man, pointing Peacekeeper towards him. Though he was angry beyond comprehension, his hand was as steady as a rock, while the other was wrapped around the seemingly lifeless body, desperately trying to shield him away from the weapons that had been pointed in their direction. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He wasn't going to allow Overwatch to take away the only person he had ever really loved. 

The soldiers were backing away with a hand gesture. Jesse placed down the revolver, so that he could hold the still owl masked man against him, trying to get him to wake up. He never thought he would react this way. Gabriel had been the one that shared all the information with their enemies that had started a domino effect that led to this. That led to him hiring Moira who experimented on him, that led to him becoming the monster that was bleeding and not breathing in his arms. Jesse shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be there choosing Gabriel over Overwatch but he was and he always would too because he loved him, even like this, he still loved him. 

"Gabriel, come on breathe. Gabe. Wake up" 

Jesse could see the mask, covered in blood and broken. He could have never guess what was underneath there now but he could see it, the dark skin that wasn't fully intact, bone showing through at the jaw. Black shadowy mist poured from the openings, his dark hazel eye that he could see was bloodshot, but empty. Finding out that Reaper was his Gabriel Reyes had been extremely difficult to deal with. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that Gabe had been capable of betraying Overwatch but he didn't want to think about it now,he didn't want deal with that, he wanted Gabriel to wake up. 

In a moment that was even too quick for him to see, Jesse was shrouded in the mist that enveloped Gabe and they were gone. When the brunette opened his eyes they had been inside what used to be Blackwatch, there was nothing left to it, abandoned, destroyed. The masked figure moved to a stretcher bed that had been covered in dust and dirt. He laid back, blood and shadow's flowing freely from him. 

Jesse didn't think about anything else. He rummaged through the draws and boxes that were left behind to try and find bandages, he didn't know if they would work but he had to try. He wasn't a doctor or a scientist but he was the only one who still cared. 

"Just let me die you damn ingrate" 

"No! You don't get to decide that. You already made your choice now I'm makin' this one for you" 

He found a medical pack and opened it up, taking the sewing kit and rolls of bandages. Gabriel was gripping his chest and the other over his face that was exposed through the broken mask. Jesse grabbed the black clothes, ripping them off his body and exposing the bare chest, it was scarred up and was bleeding, blood poured from the wounds, there was bone exposed where the experiment Moira did on him that was too much for his body. 

McCree worked quicker then he ever did to get the bleeding to stop. It was hours of trying and eventually it was halted, it took more then bandages but Jesse was able to do it. Gabriel was passed out and McCree felt exhausted. He collapsed on the worn couch, a million thoughts had ran through his head, what was he doing? Why wasn't he just letting Gabe die? It was the least that he deserved. But he just couldn't let him go and he never had been able to either. 

How could Gabriel mean anything to him now? He didn't know but it was like being an addict, he was addicted to the man despite he wasn't the same man he once knew. He supposed he hoped that the person Gabriel Reyes once was,was still there, that somewhere inside that psychopath was that cranky protective sweetheart he had loved. 

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

Gabriel asked him in a strained voice.

"Learned from the master" 

He didn't look at Gabriel. He stayed on the couch with the Stetson over his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to even look at him, he didn't want to be reminded of his own foolishness, anyone else would have allowed Gabriel to die and there was a reason for that, a legitimate one. What was wrong with him that he couldn't hate the one person that he should have?

"They'll kill you, cowboy" 

"They can try to. I ain't sorry" 

He wasn't going to apologise for saving someone that he cared about. It wasn't like he wasn't already on a shit list anyway. Jesse had tried to redeem himself. He had tried to do everything that he could do to be a good guy but it was so hard because there was no one he would have chose over Gabriel. Even now, even as Reaper, Jesse was going to chose where his heart was. 

"Well, looks like you'll live. You're already healin'. I guess I'll see you when you need your ass savin' again" 

He was getting up, putting the Stetson on his head and grabbing the cigar that had been tucked away in one of the pouches of his belt and placed it between his lips, lighting it. He had full intention of walking away because while he was willing to sacrifice everything to save Gabriel, he wasn't going to stick around, he wasn't that much of a masochist. If he needed to save Gabriel again, he would, he always would.

"You were eighteen. Do you remember what happened?" 

Jesse smirked, he turned around and looked at the figure who had pulled off his mask completely. He could see the full face and even though parts were missing and it was scarred and broken, he could see what was still there, He could still see his Gabriel there. 

"You got me my arm. You threatened them actually. Told them if they didn't make me my arm you'd take theirs and see how important it was. You took me home and fitted it. I couldn't move my fingers and I broke down" 

It was the first time that Gabriel saw him at his weakest. It had been so hard when the cybernetic arm was fitted. Everything came back to him, flooded his thoughts with everything that transpired to him losing it. It had been hard for him but Gabriel was there. He hugged him so damn tightly and told him he had him that he never had to worry about anything ever again. 

"Then what?" 

Jesse looked down, taking the cigar from his mouth and resting it between his thumb and index finger. He would never forget that night, someone could blow half his brain into jelly and he would still remember what happened. 

"I kissed you, not just as a friend and told you that I loved you" 

He was embarrassed. He was such a stupid kid, confessing his love to someone that he had been so close with. He hated himself the moment those words had come out of his mouth, he remembered that second in time and feeling a panic that couldn't be compared to anything else and he could feel it in his heart that it had been a mistake, but, life had a funny way of being surprising. 

"What did I say to you?" 

Jesse wasn't going to respond. Everything that they had and everything they shared had been in the past. Before the betrayal, before the death and destruction. What ever had happened to them before, it really meant nothing now and walking away was probably the smartest thing that he could do, but Jesse wasn't a very smart man at all. 

"Nothin' Gabe, you said nothin' and that's the same thing I'm goin' to say"

That wasn't true, Gabriel didn't say nothing. He had said a lot to that confession. Some of it, Jesse couldn't honestly remember. But the most life changing words, were etched in his soul. He hated it really because no one had ever felt a damn thing for him other than Gabe. 

Jesse did turn away and he was leaving even though in his hearts of hearts he didn't want to. It was easier to say goodbye for now then deal with the conversation. The wraith moved in front of him though, blocking the door. This was going to end up breaking his heart, again. He couldn't deal with it. They were face to face, he could smell the musky darkness that just flowed from Gabriel. He couldn't escape, he wasn't getting much of a choice and maybe he didn't want to escape, he was trying to be a hero that he never was. 

"What did I say to you?" 

The voice was deeper, more aggressive. Maybe Gabriel was asking him because he wanted to be reminded of what it was like to be human. Reminded that once upon a time, he felt more than just anger, sadness and hatred. 

"You said to me that nothin' and no-one in this world meant more to you then I do and you'd never love anyone the way you loved me" 

That was the gist of things, those were the words he remembered, recited to himself on too many occasions. It was going to haunt him forever and it was just another way that Gabriel hurt him and something that he would forgive him for too. 

"It didn't stop you though. Doin' what you did. Funny thing is, I don't even hate you for that. Don't hate you for anythin' except you leavin' me" 

Anyone that met them thought they were together. Joked that they were like an old married couple. Jesse was the only one Gabriel didn't get angry with, he was always calm with him. He was also the only one that Gabe would listen to. Though not often, it didn't always fall on deaf ears, they were close and everyone knew that. 

Them breaking up had been hard but there had never been any choice. Death made that choice for them, there was nothing to do but break up once death did it's duty. Only death hadn't done anything, not really. Gabriel wasn't dead, he was there in the flesh and bone so what they had, it never really finished. 

"Are you brain dead? I broke you and you came for me. You're willing to be hunted down to come for me?" 

"Why are you so surprised? I ain't so sure you have an understandin' 'bout what it means to love someone. It doesn't end you know! It ain't a damn tap you can just turn off! You're such an asshole Gabe"

He didn't get to say much more, Gabriel was grabbing him by the red poncho and pulling him into his chest. Clawed gloved hands touched his cheeks, forcing his eyes to look upon the lifeless ones. He could only feel sad not because of anything other than how much he had loved this man and why he would die for him. 

"How! How can you even begin to feel anything for me still! Why are you such a fucking brat!? You need to leave me to die, do you hear me, boy?"

Jesse leaned in close, so much so that his lips were close to Gabriel's. He heard the words but he wasn't going to listen to them. No matter how stubborn Gabriel was, he was so much more so. 

"Kill me then, if I'm such a fuckin' disappointment to you"

"No, I'm not giving you a way out" 

His voice was pure venom. Gabriel always had a way to see right through him. It was though he was made of glass. He didn't want an out so to speak but he had always wished that it would be numb, everything that he felt, he didn't want to feel anything anymore. 

"Then what the fuck do you want Gabe? What could you possibly want from me? I ain't got nothin' more to give. I answered your damn question" 

Jesse dropped the cigar to the concrete floor, letting it burn out on its own. He could feel himself breaking again. He could feel himself showing that weakness in him that the being in front of him only knew about. It was though Gabe got off on it and he wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case. 

He felt his wrist being grabbed and with force, it was going through the body in front of him. Jesse's eyes widen and he could feel the thumping of a heart and broken ribs against the fist. His eyes welled up with tears, Gabriel's heart was still beating, it was still alive but he wasn't at all reacting to the fist inside of his chest. 

"You did this. You've been doing this since I pulled your sorry ass out of jail. You still come when I call, even though I abandoned you, broke your trust. Foolish cowboy" 

The tears fell down from his eyes as his hand was slowly retracted from the body. It was covered in blood and dripped with purple and black but that wasn't what had Jesse's attention, it was the gaping hole that was closing around itself, healing as if it were nothing. This was like a nightmare and yet he found himself loving Gabriel even more than he ever had before. This was painful but it there were parts of him that he was never going to be able to get rid of. 

He knew why Gabriel called him, why it was only ever him, because he was the only one that would still come. Jesse knew that he was torturing himself by doing it but he would never forgive himself if he wasn't there when Gabriel needed him. But McCree wasn't so sure that Gabe ever called him to get him out of trouble, he proved he had no trouble doing that. He could escape an army without any assistance what he needed Jesse for was to remind himself that he was human once, that he wasn't just a psychopath, even at the absolute worst, there was something there, maybe he forgot how to be Gabriel Reyes, the Reaper had such a hold on him, sapping him of every good part of him and filling him with hatred, that was why McCree thought Reaper called him. 

"Then let me in. You want to be some edgy asshole who is out to kill everyone, then be that way but not with me. Let me have what ever there is left of MY Gabriel Reyes, ain't no one else has to see it"

His voice was steady even though he cried. He still wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened and if his arm didn't show the evidence of it, he may have questioned if it actually happened. 

"Stupid kid"

Gabriel growled and he was pulling him close, he felt the arms wrapping around him and holding him tightly. He rested his face into the crook of Gabe's neck, he gripped the bare back, his hat was pushed back until it had fallen off and discarded to the floor. 

"I've got you" 

Gabriel whispered into his ear. Those words made him quiver. They were everything that he needed, the love of his life still loved him. Jesse pulled himself back out of the hug but kept his hands on the Reapers chest, pursing his lips up against his lover's and kissed him. He tasted like he smelled but McCree didn't care, he continued to find solace in that kiss and those arms. He hadn't felt it in so long, it made his heart pound to even be touched by Gabe.

Reaper was hesitant with his kiss at first but as soon as he was kissing him back, McCree felt the clawed hands grip his ass, squeezing the muscled cheeks and pulling him in close again, he could feel that there were parts of Gabe's body that certainly wasn't dead and he had sucked that cock more times then he could count and he knew how to make his lover feel good. 

Jesse descended to his knees, looking up as he was freeing Reapers cock, it hadn't changed, it was still thick and would make his cheeks hurt a little from the strain but he had missed it so damn much that a little jaw ache would be worth it. As soon as he started to tease the tip of the cut dick it throbbed against his tongue and hands slipped into his hair, bundling it up and it was being held into a ponytail and he was encouraged to open up some more and take half of the seven inches that filled him. 

McCree had no problem deep throating Gabriel and he did so without being asked. He could hear the other releasing deep and lust driven sounds, like he was a wild animal wanting to fuck. The tip of Gabe's cock hit the back of his throat in slow but sporadic thrusts, until he found the pace. As soon as Gabe had the rhythym his mouth was being fucked and the sounds of his lover's pleasure became more intense. Jesse gagged when it was finally pulled out, mucus and spit hung from his lips and the length of Reapers dick was soaked in the fluids. 

"Give me your ass"

The demand was made, though it made Jesse chuckle, he was more than ready to give was requested. 

"Damn, Jefe, you're so eager"

The cowboy laughed, the grunt from the other meant he wasn't impressed. They hadn't even touched each other in so long, years and Jesse hadn't been with anyone else since Gabe so he was horny and he needed this just as much as his counterpart did. 

He stood up, removing his armor, shirt, chaps, pants, belt and boots. He took his time though so that Gabe could remember that body, the hairy chest the mix of muscular and softness, the way Jesse's dick swayed in anticipation of what was about to happen be how swollen his sack was. Reaper stepped out of the pants pooled around his feet and approached him, Jesse's breath hitched when Gabe was grabbing the back of his neck and forcing his knees to the couch, bending him forward so his ass cheeks spread a little. 

There was the sound of Gabe spitting and then a warmth streaking down the crack of his ass followed by the slap of a firm erection. He slid the length up and down, teasing the puckered hole that started to ache, wanting and needing to be filled. McCree groaned, closing his eyes and enjoyed the sensation before the pain of being entered hit him. His asshole stretched with the erection going inside of him, it hurt but the agony aroused him, Gabe fucked like he was a real sadist and there's was nothing hotter to the cowboy then having every single one of those inches pounding him raw like he was being bred by a beast. 

There was no time for him to adjust, once Gabe was inside of him he started to move. Wild hips snapping against his ass with every jolt forward until the stinging had taken a back burner to pleasure. McCree looked over his shoulder, watching as the nightmarish figure pounded him, harder and faster and when there was no pattern to those aggressive thrusts he knew that Gabe was close to cumming. Jesse used the cybernetic arm to grasp his own erection, jerking himself off. They both became louder, breathing heavy into hot air as they got closer to their ectasy. 

Gabriel called out his name and that desperation caused the cowboy to cum followed by his lover who pumped him with the hot sticky release that coated his convulsing muscles. The heat of the Reapers body pressed to his back as a few shorts thrusts were made to complete their fuck. Jesse had made a mess of the sofa. Streaks of pearly white stood out against the dark brown of the fabric. Sweat rolled down his body and beaded his forehead making some of the strands of hair wet and stiff. His head was pulled back and lips were on his, kissing him once again, this time it was different though, it was almost...sweet. 

Gabriel pulled out of him and heat of the cum trickled from his thoroughly fucked hole. Jesse didn't move, trying to savour the moment for what it was. He wasn't stupid, this wasn't going to be a frequent thing, they hadn't have seen each other for another couple of years. When he turned to get dressed, Gabriel was gone, his clothes, everything. His heart stung but he had prepared it for this moment, for all he knew this was just a dream, but he knew that there was always going to be that shadow, waiting and watching for the right moment to call for him again.


End file.
